


Day 7

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Isolation, Kidnapped Peter, Scared Peter Parker, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Worried Peter, Worried Tony Stark, also, caring Tony, lumpy mash, no beta we die like men, that'll do, trapped Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: 7. Isolation."You sure that's going to hold him?" An unknown voice asked. Peter strained to be able to tell anything about the man that had spoken, but other than the obvious - he was a man, he was asking a question, he was in the same room as Peter - he couldn't tell anything else.





	Day 7

**Author's Note:**

> Guys!! I've posted an entire week of prompts without missing any!!  
I am shocked!!  
ANNNNYYYYWWWAAAAY!!  
ENJOY!!!

7\. Isolation.

"You sure that's going to hold him?" An unknown voice asked. Peter strained to be able to tell anything about the man that had spoken, but other than the obvious - he was a man, he was asking a question, he was in the same room as Peter - he couldn't tell anything else.

"Of course I'm sure! I'm not going to try anything less than superhuman proof, I'm not an idiot!” This time it was a different voice. Female and clearly annoyed, she was even closer to Peter than the man had been, and her words were accompanied by a weird clanking noise.

"Could have fooled me." It was the man again. Clearly, he had muttered that bit under his breath, almost too quiet to be heard except for Peter's spider hearing.

"Shut it, you're just jealous that boss trusted me to be head of this operation and not you." Ah, finally some info. Kind of. They were both part of an operation and the female was the leader. They had a boss who - judging from the way the woman had said 'the boss' was in a pretty high up position and had lots of loyalty.

Peter tried to hear more, to figure out what was going on, but the darkness at the edge of his vision snuck in and overwhelmed his urge to stay awake, dragging him into the dark void of unconsciousness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next time Peter managed to fight his way to wakefulness, he managed more than just sounds.

This time, he managed to figure out that wherever he was, was damp. The smell of - well, damp - filled his nose and made him feel like he was going to choke from its intensity. It was not a pleasant smell.

He also appeared to be lying on something hard and, if the ache all along one side was anything to go by, he'd been there for quite some time. Not long enough to be dying from starvation and dehydration, but long enough to be stiff and hurt.

He could hear the drips of water, probably the source of the aforementioned damp, and also in the very distance some footsteps, probably guards patrolling to make sure he wasn't escaping.

He tried to think back, to remember how he got there, but the dark was back before he managed to get an answer and he was gone within minutes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Peter groaned the next time he woke.

He managed to get his eyes open but apparently with the return of his vision, there was also the return of his hunger, his thirst and his aches and pains. Unless he got some food and drink soon, he was sure he was going to die on that floor.

He was almost glad he was so hungry. Hunger and thirst distract from other things, like the fact that he was almost certainly going to get tortured once someone saw he was awake. Yup, it was best to focus on the lack of food and water.

It was about an hour later until Peter saw any form of movement. Clearly, they had figured out he was awake because someone came to his door and opened a letterbox like hatch at the bottom and - just like you would post a letter - posted his food. It appeared to be lumpy mash and a carton of water, but to Peter, it looked like a five-star meal. He really was that hungry. Even once he realised the mash was cold, he wasn't put off.

The only weird thing was, no one came. Day after day the only movement he saw was meals being delivered. There was no torture, no questions, no human contact. He was actually starting to wish that they were torturing him, at least then he would be able to hear something other than his own voice and the steady dripping of water.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Drip drip drip

Scratch scratch scratch

Clunk clunk clunk

Peter never thought that silence could possibly be worse than torture. But it was, it really was.

The only time Peter saw another human was when he got given food - he believed this happened once a day, other than that there was no way for him to tell the difference between day and night. He couldn't even tell what month it was any more.

He could already tell that if no one came to save him soon, he would go crazy. As it was he was only a week away from starting to bash his head against the wall just for something to do.

Not that he would be able to figure out when that week had passed. He would just have to approximate. 7 meals later or something.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was about 3 meals later when things actually changed. And, after however long, with everything exactly the same, this felt like Christmas to Peter.

From his damp cell, he couldn't quite make out what was happening, but he could hear crashing, screaming and - if he wasn't mistaken - repulsors.

"HELLO!" He yelled as soon as there was a gap in the noise, "HELP!" He wasn't sure anyone would hear him; his throat was rough from lack of use and it wasn't the loudest thing in existence.

Silence.

"HELP!"

Noise.

He could hear multiple pairs of footsteps running over, before the door was rattled, just like Peter had tried so many times. Then, something that Peter hadn't tried, the door was covered with a red glow and crumbled to the floor.

"Peter!" A relieved voice - Tony's relieved voice, said as the Avengers crumbled into the room.

"Are you ok? Did anyone hurt you?" Wanda asked as she followed the others in.

"Thanks for destroying the door Wanda." Peter replied before answering her question, "I haven't even seen anyone since I got here."

"What?" Steve asked, confusion clear in his tone.

Peter guessed it would seem crazy, he had been kidnapped. The next logical assumption is probably torture, or at least seeing your kidnappers.

"Not on single person. I think it was worse than torture. All I had for company was the dripping of water, lumpy mash and my own voice." Peter said, he could feel his voice start to waver as he spoke, and he knew he was shaking. Before his voice could break, Tony was there pulling his into a bone crushing hug.

"It's ok, it's ok Peter. You're getting out." Tony promised, pulling Peter impossibly closer.

After that, it was surprisingly easy. They just walked straight out the front door. It turned out that Peter was the only person being kept prisoner in there.

"Thank you." Peter said as they all walked on to the Helicarrier to head back home. Peter was practically glued to the window the whole ride, after all that time in a single room, the view out the window was like heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!!  
Hope you enjoyed!!  
Comments are like warm hugs for any writer's soul!!


End file.
